Chat 7/25/2012
Welcome to Victoria, Angeil Tenebrae *CrispyChicken17 has joined the chat. *11:05Helenna A-114hi *welcome to my dark chat. *11:06CrispyChicken17indded it is *11:06Helenna A-114:3 *I MADE IT MYSELF! *11:08CrispyChicken17haha i hav no idea how to make my page cool much less this *11:08Helenna A-114You think this is cool. this is nowhere near cool * *there are tons of stuff I can do. *I just haven't yet *11:09CrispyChicken17hahah it is for my skill level *11:10Helenna A-114Well if ya need help making your page look cool just ask *^_^ I can help *11:10CrispyChicken17i might *11:13Helenna A-114ok. *just let me know *Lord Frostbite has joined the chat. *11:30Helenna A-114:3 *11:30Lord FrostbiteBORING *11:30Helenna A-114you where going to look for a unafrom *11:31Lord FrostbiteOh *Right *11:32Helenna A-114Yeah *11:37Lord FrostbiteWhy not a regular aviator uniform? *11:37Helenna A-114If I may ask. whats that? *11:37Lord Frostbite*facepalm* It's basically just a reefer. *11:38Helenna A-114ok.. *fine with me *oh yeah and I'm adding a table on the Lucas page for you *Lucas A-001 *11:53CrispyChicken17well the ther chat is dead *other* *11:56Lord FrostbiteBerth Death? *11:57Helenna A-114yes berth day and death *you don;t have to put in death *11:57Lord FrostbiteIt's spelled "birth" *11:57Helenna A-114(RAGE) *hold on. *Now I have 3! 3! docks open. *ok its fixed. thank you. *12:09Lord FrostbiteDONE *12:09Helenna A-114kk *thanks *I'm working on Amy's page right now *:3 *12:10Lord FrostbiteOyay *12:11Helenna A-114thats the red head girl * *12:12Lord Frostbite(Orly) *Who's the one who's gonna like Lucas, then that weird twist happens and someone dies? *12:13Helenna A-114hmmm *hold on. *I have to go back a few pages in my book *12:14Lord FrostbiteMkay *But be aware I have to leave soon. *12:15Helenna A-114ok. how aout Selena? **About *12:15Lord FrostbiteWho's that again XD *12:15Helenna A-114(FP) *Selena, who was about seven-foot-one had tan skein hazel blue eyes brown hair a small noes plush lips and her hair puled in to a pony tail. *CrispyChicken17 has left the chat. *12:17Lord FrostbiteThe one who Andrea kept shouting at? XD *12:17Helenna A-114I think so. *12:17Lord FrostbiteCool. *Except that Andrea shouts at everyone *12:17Helenna A-114LOL *Amy C-233 *12:18Lord FrostbiteI saw it *12:19Helenna A-114did you see what I'm going to make her say? *darn it *I had put up *"There are bunnies everywhere" *12:19Lord Frostbite... *12:20Helenna A-114 *the people who they are fighting.. *wait. I should say things *The things they are figtingin the first book are like wearwolves. **Fighting *12:20Lord Frostbite*gasp* *I hate werewolves. *12:21Helenna A-114but they are bunnies in the day *12:21Lord Frostbite... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *12:21Helenna A-114and they have the Shinghele jaws *:3 *12:21Lord Frostbite... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *12:21Helenna A-114Yes I made is partly funny *12:22Lord Frostbite *12:22Helenna A-114wtf? *12:22Lord Frostbite:3 * *12:23Helenna A-114Amy_C-233 * *12:23Lord FrostbiteShould I make another Angeil of Alpha class? *:3 *I already have a picture for him. *12:23Helenna A-114sure. **Pops up with a can of strawbarries* *Hi. *12:26Lord FrostbiteEdited the page to look like the others. :3 *12:26Helenna A-114ok. **gets a con opener* **can *12:27Lord Frostbite*sips a mocha *** *12:28Helenna A-114*Sinks down behind a conter* *12:28Lord FrostbiteDo you already have a character named David? *12:28Helenna A-114nope *12:28Lord FrostbiteGood. :3 *12:29Helenna A-114*A smothy pops up* *12:29Lord FrostbiteHis tag will be A-053, alright? *12:29Helenna A-114ok :3 **A spoon pops up* *I like making things pop up. :3 **Makes the mocha dissaper in to thin air* *12:36Lord Frostbite*unamused* *12:36Helenna A-114*It pops up by me* *12:37Lord FrostbiteWhat's the name of the air force? *Latin Air Force? *Angeil Air Force? *TELL ME *12:37Helenna A-114 *caeli vis *12:38Lord FrostbiteThat's the name? *Caeli Vis? *12:38Helenna A-114mhmm *12:39Lord FrostbiteNow, what's a flight team name? *12:39Helenna A-114 *12:39Lord FrostbitePhoenix team? *Onyx team? *You should name the flight teams after gemstones. *:3 *12:40Helenna A-114 *12:40Lord FrostbiteSo David is the flight leader of Sapphire Team. *12:40Helenna A-114sure. *sorry I'm wrighting. *12:41Lord FrostbiteWhy is it that Helen gets the official DAY of her birthday, but Lucas doesn't? *12:41Helenna A-114cause I was going to let you pick it *12:41Lord FrostbiteI did. (pokerface) *12:42Helenna A-114(FP) *Oh yeah and Lucas ran into someone on July 12 2606 *06:00 * *12:44Lord FrostbiteTo who? *12:44Helenna A-114a nother kid *12:44Lord FrostbiteSeems legit *12:44Helenna A-114*Another * *Helenna was trying to get him to jump off of a roof *12:45Lord Frostbite...why? *12:45Helenna A-114Training. :3 *she wanted NOT to lose *12:45Lord FrostbiteI dun get it *12:46Helenna A-114they where in a training season *12:46Lord FrostbiteDavid's page is up. :3 *12:46Helenna A-114ok *'Oh Dues! Sorry!' the boy said. 'I was trying to get him to jump! There you fixed it' Helenna said. *:3 *12:47Lord FrostbiteLike his page? *12:47Helenna A-114I'm trying to get it to load *12:47Lord Frostbite *Brb *12:48Helenna A-114k *12:49Lord FrostbiteDid it load yet? *12:49Helenna A-114yeah. I like it *12:49Lord FrostbiteHe's awesome, isn't he? *12:49Helenna A-114mhmm *I fixed it! *'JUMP!' Helenna said jumping off of a roof as one of the other Angeil Tenebrae's stood there. Helenna landed. 'Come on. Or we'er going to lose' Helenna said waving the Angeil down. 'But... its a long way down' He said. 'its not as far as it seems. Now come on' Helenna said. 'umm' he started saying as someone pushed him over. Helenna steped out of the way. 'Oh Dues! Sorry!' the boy said as another boy ran up behind him. 'I was trying to get him to jump! There you fixed it' Helenna said. *:3 *12:50Lord FrostbiteI dun get it. *Is the boy Lucas *? *12:51Helenna A-114 yes *12:51Lord FrostbiteNo offense, but it could use some spelling and grammar improvement. * *12:51Helenna A-114I know *12:52Lord FrostbiteAlright *Who was the other boy? *12:53Helenna A-114David *12:53Lord FrostbiteJust one problem with that. *David and Lucas knew each other far before that. *12:53Helenna A-114I know. *its on the page *they where just put on the same team *OHH *12:54Lord FrostbiteMhm. *12:54Helenna A-114the boy who got knocked over. *idk yet *12:54Lord FrostbiteI mean, David and Lucas knew each other when they got into the program. *The event above took place 6 years after. * *12:55Helenna A-114the kid who ran up behind Lucas was David * *12:55Lord FrostbiteSo they just met, then? *12:56Helenna A-114Helenna meet Lucas and David did **Then *(RAGE) *12:56Lord FrostbiteSo that's what HELEN met them? *12:56Helenna A-114mhmm *12:56Lord FrostbiteSo they still knew each other? *12:56Helenna A-114yes *12:56Lord FrostbiteOkay. *12:57Helenna A-114sorry if I confused you *12:57Lord FrostbiteIt's fine. *12:57Helenna A-114 *12:57Lord Frostbite FIGHT *12:57Helenna A-114damn drool *12:58Lord FrostbiteMeh *12:58Helenna A-114*Kicks Lucas in the stomach* **Side kicks *12:58Lord Frostbite*stumbles back* *What'd I do? *12:58Helenna A-114you said fight. * *12:59Lord FrostbiteOh *12:59Helenna A-114*VICTORY* **Back flips* *1:00Lord FrostbiteI don't want to hit a girl. *This isn't fair at all. *1:00Helenna A-114(FP) *1:01Lord Frostbite*gets a mocha* *1:01Helenna A-114*Turn around* **Flips over a cinter conter* *1:02Lord FrostbiteA what? *1:03Helenna A-114*thing thats in the middle of a kitchen* *1:03Lord Frostbite*sits down and sips mocha* *1:03Helenna A-114**An Island conter* *1:04Lord Frostbite*So where are they* *1:04Helenna A-114* *1:05Lord Frostbite*WELL?* *1:05Helenna A-114*Lucas's undercover house thing* *1:06Lord Frostbite*On Victoria, nearby the school?* *1:06Helenna A-114*Si* *1:06Lord FrostbiteLucas: *enters* HEELLLOOOO! **David *1:06Helenna A-114*Head pops up* *1:07Lord FrostbiteDavid: *has a mug of coffee* Hello. *David: How is everyone? *sips* *1:07Helenna A-114hello David **sounds a bid creepy* *1:07Lord Frostbite*sets mocha down* *David: What's with the creepy voice? *1:08Helenna A-114*Sinks down behind a conter* *1:08Lord FrostbiteDavid: *used to this, sips coffee* *1:09Helenna A-114*Pops up behind David* I'm doing a creepy voice? *1:09Lord FrostbiteDavid: Mhm. *1:09Helenna A-114I don't beleave you! *1:10Lord FrostbiteDavid: Lucas, do you agree? *sets empty mug down* *I do *1:10Helenna A-114*Has dissapered* *1:11Lord FrostbiteHm. *plucks the last strawberry from the can and eats it* *David: Weren't you more fond of chocolate? *Sort of. *1:12Helenna A-114*Runs out from hall and jumps over a seat* **unlike mysel* **myself **Head pops up* *1:14Lord FrostbiteDavid: That's new. *1:15Helenna A-114e_e **Just sits there for a few mins* **Then dissapers in to thin air* *1:16Lord FrostbiteDavid: Hm. *1:17Helenna A-114*pops up behind Lucas in a faint blue glow* *please don't ask *1:17Lord FrostbiteI was about to. *1:18Helenna A-114You'll think I'm even more crazy *1:18Lord FrostbiteImpossible. *1:18Helenna A-114not. its not. **Picks up the can of strawbariies* *1:19Lord FrostbiteHm. *1:19Helenna A-114*Barries *1:19Lord Frostbite*berries *1:20Helenna A-114( (RAGE) ) * *1:20Lord FrostbiteWhat? *1:20Helenna A-114ask if yo must. **you *1:21Lord FrostbiteOkay. What's going on? *1:21Helenna A-114<.< **Face palms* *the can is emptey *1:22Lord FrostbiteDavid: *snickers, but sees her face* Sorru. **sorry *1:23Helenna A-114*Shakes head* *1:23Lord FrostbiteDavid: *clears throat* *1:23Helenna A-114*Puts the can in the trash* *what? *1:24Lord FrostbiteDavid: Nothing. *1:24Helenna A-114mhmm *1:24Lord FrostbiteDavid: I should go... *Aw, c'mon, man... *1:25Helenna A-114*Looks at the door* **Backs away from the door* *1:25Lord FrostbiteDavid: *sees Helen* Helen? *1:25Helenna A-114what? *1:25Lord FrostbiteDavid: Why are you backing away from the door? *1:26Helenna A-114I'm pail. *1:26Lord FrostbiteWhat? *1:26Helenna A-114-_-" *my skin is pail **Pale *1:28Lord FrostbiteIs that why you're backing away from the door? *1:29Helenna A-114yes *1:29Lord FrostbiteI see... *doesn't really see* *1:29Helenna A-114my skin would get burnt if I got hit by the sun *so I'm being a vampier *1:30Lord FrostbiteErm... *1:30Helenna A-114<.< *I have come to suck your blood. *1:32Lord FrostbiteDavid: *snickers* *1:32Helenna A-114:3 *oh yeah **Pulls something out of back poket* **Its a peace of paper* **Hands it to David* *1:35Lord FrostbiteDavid: *looks at it* *1:36Helenna A-114*Also hands a peace of paper to Lucas* *for some odd reason they gave me your orders *1:37Lord FrostbiteOh, great. Orders. *What orders? *reads them* *1:37Helenna A-114Welcome to my life! *youe being put on a ship! **your *1:39Lord Frostbite*groans in annoyance* *1:39Helenna A-114you'll get used to it *1:40Lord FrostbiteI don't think I ever will. *1:40Helenna A-114mhmm * *1:41Lord FrostbiteDavid: I can't read this. **looks at it* *Neither can I. *1:41Helenna A-114 *1:42Lord FrostbiteDavid: *reads it* Helen, what does it say? *1:42Helenna A-114*Puts hand out* may I see? *1:42Lord FrostbiteDavid: *gives it to her* *1:43Helenna A-114*reads down it* **Looks at David* did you two NOT lurn latin? *1:44Lord FrostbiteDavid: *shrugs* I guess you could say my head was in the clouds. *1:45Helenna A-114Odi cum feceris -_- *(I hate it when you do that) *1:46Lord Frostbite(I don't know Latin. :3 *1:46Helenna A-114(I gave you translation) *1:46Lord FrostbiteDavid: *latin speaking* That's why I do it. *1:47Helenna A-114clausa tuo crustum foramen *(Shut your pie hole) *1:48Lord FrostbiteDavid: *latin speaking* Pie? Where? *1:48Helenna A-114nusquam. sed sunt bunnies extra quod potest ludere cum, cum Amy. *(nowhere. but there are bunnies outside that you can play with, with Amy.) **Just rattles it off* *1:49Lord FrostbiteDavid: *latin speaking* Well, sorry, I didn't think the bunnies would want to play with me. *1:50Helenna A-114faciunt bonum crustum. *(They make good pie) *1:50Lord FrostbiteDavid: *latin speaking* You're welcome to go pick up some for me. *1:51Helenna A-114Ego sum non ancilla. vis aliqua, facere eam damnant sui. *(I am not your maid. you want some, do it your damn self.) *1:51Lord FrostbiteDavid: *latin speaking* I only asked. Don't be so hostile. *1:52Helenna A-114 *1:52Lord FrostbiteDavid: *motions to paper, still talking in Latin* What does it say? *1:53Helenna A-114tua ordines basically dicere tuum ad idem navis ego collocavit ad. *(your orders basically say your going to the same ship I'm stationed at.) *Un-luck for me *1:54Lord FrostbiteDavid: *latin* Well, as long as I stay off the ground. **latin to David* One day, David. One day. *1:54Helenna A-114its a ship. its in space *1:54Lord FrostbiteDavid: *latin facepalm* *1:55Helenna A-114your GOING to be off the ground *1:55Lord FrostbiteDavid: *latin* You do realize that some ships are on the water? *1:55Helenna A-114yes but water isn't the ground *1:55Lord FrostbiteDavid: *latin* Just pointing it out. *1:56Helenna A-114-_-(\ *1:56Lord Frostbite*latin to both of them* Stop arguing and get to work. I have to get a few things. *1:56Helenna A-114Ok. **Hands David back the paper* *1:57Lord Frostbite*goes upstairs, gets some things, and comes back down* *David: *latin* Thank you. *pockets it* *1:58Helenna A-114mhmm *do you two think it would be dummb of the Empire to make the next gen of Angeil now> *1:58Lord Frostbite(How do I add things to the bottom of the page? *1:58Helenna A-114*? *(What do you mean?) *1:59Lord FrostbiteNever considered it. *(The whole "read more" that shows more links *1:59Helenna A-114(IDK. let me see. *(IDK. you may want to ask TBA. can find out how) *>.> *oh *shell we? *2:02Lord Frostbite(FOUND IT *Let's go. **walks out of door* *David: *holds door for Helen* Ladies first. *2:03Helenna A-114*Does the "really?" face at David* *2:04Lord FrostbiteDavid: Go on. *2:04Helenna A-114*Walks out* *2:04Lord FrostbiteDavid: *closes door, locks it, and follows* *2:04Helenna A-114*At a station* *2:05Lord Frostbite*the two follow* *2:05Helenna A-114*Humming* *2:06Lord FrostbiteDavid: *listening to random iPod* *2:07Helenna A-114we have... *5 mins *2:08Lord FrostbiteDavid: 6 minutes too many. *2:08Helenna A-114what? *2:09Lord FrostbiteDavid: It's a joke. *2:09Helenna A-114ok.. * *2:12Lord Frostbite(FIVE MINUTES LATER *David: There. *Let's go **. *2:15Helenna A-114ok.. *2:15Lord Frostbite*gets aboard with them* *2:15Helenna A-114*gets on last* *2:16Lord Frostbite*waits for her* *2:17Helenna A-114*is on* *2:17Lord Frostbite*the ship takes off* *2:18Helenna A-114>.> *2:19Lord FrostbiteWhat is it? *(Brb *2:19Helenna A-114Nothing. *(ok) *2:21Lord Frostbite(back *2:21Helenna A-114(WB) *2:21Lord Frostbite( ) *2:21Helenna A-114(lol) *but you may want to see this... *2:22Lord FrostbiteDavid: *sits in kitchen, humming* *(What kind of ship is this> *(*? *2:22Helenna A-114(Hmm.) *2:22Lord FrostbiteAlright. *follows her* *2:22Helenna A-114*Shakes head* *2:22Lord Frostbite(Frigate? Destroyer? Cruiser? *2:22Helenna A-114*holds up two peaces of paper* *2:23Lord Frostbite(What does the paper say? c: *2:23Helenna A-114(Basicly that the 3 of them are going to look for cantadates for the next Angeil Program) *(They are the REAL orders) *2:24Lord Frostbite(And what are they? c: *2:25Helenna A-114(The orders) *(The real orders) *2:25Lord Frostbite(WHAT ARE THE ORDERS *2:26Helenna A-114(THEY HAVE TO OVER LOOK 200 4 YEAR OLDS! *2:26Lord Frostbite(THANK YOU *2:26Helenna A-114(mhmm) *2:26Lord FrostbiteWell, that's going to take a while. *2:26Helenna A-114also.. *they put me in chage *2:26Lord Frostbite*groans* Great. *2:26Helenna A-114of the next Angeil project. **Puts the papers down* *2:27Lord FrostbiteBrilliant. *Where's the training floor? *2:28Helenna A-114down the stairs go down 3 doors the the door after that 3ed to your right. **Walks out* *2:28Lord Frostbite*does whatever she said* *Mmm... nah. *goes to barracks instead* *2:28Helenna A-114*Is laying on one of the beds* **Seems to be asleep* **eyes open* *2:35Lord Frostbite(I have to go now *(BBL. *Lord Frostbite has left the chat. *2:36Helenna A-114(ok. **AFK* *Gregornik has joined the chat. *4:31Helenna A-114Hi John *4:31GregornikI missed the black lol *Hey Ray *4:31Helenna A-114:3 I like it being black here *4:31Gregornikme too